Kapitan Marvel
(dawniej)|film = Kapitan Marvel (film) Avengers: Koniec gry Kapitan Marvel 2 (zapowiedziane)|aktor = Brie Larson Mckenna Grace (młoda) London Fuller (młoda)|alias = Kapitan Marvel Vers Ciocia Carol Nowa Dziewczyna Nowy Avenger|płeć = kobieta|tytuł = Kapitan|status = żywa|urodziny = lata 60.|przynależność = (dawniej) Starforce (dawniej) (dawniej)|głos = Maria Dębska}}Carol Danvers, bardziej znana jako Kapitan Marvel, jest byłą pilotką Sił Powietrznych Stanów Zjednoczonych, po wystawieniu na działanie energii Tesseractu uzyskała kosmiczną moc. Została przekształcona w hybrydę Kree-człowiek poprzez transfuzję krwi Yon-Rogga, podczas gdy jej wspomnienia zostały usunięte, zmieniając ją w broń Kree i członka Starforce. Podczas wojny Kree ze Skrullami, Danvers powróciła na Ziemię i zaczęła przypominać sobie swoją przeszłość z pomocą Nicka Fury'ego i Marii Rambeau. Danvers odkryła również, że Yon-Rogg okłamywał ją przez wiele lat, dowiadując się od Talosa, że Skrullowie jedynie starają się znaleźć nowy dom. Dzięki tym informacjom Danvers odblokowała swoje prawdziwe moce i powstrzymała inwazję Kree na Ziemię, którą prowadził Ronan Oskarżyciel, zanim wyruszyła w odległe zakątki galaktyki, by dokończyć to, co kiedyś rozpoczęła jej dawna mentorka Mar-Vell. Kapitan Marvel, spędziła dwadzieścia trzy lata podróżując po wszechświecie, kiedy dowiedziała się o dziesiątkowaniu Thanosa poprzez wezwanie pomocy wysłane przez Fury'ego za pomocą pagera. Dołączyła do Avengersów, aby zmierzyć się z Thanosem i odwrócić wyrządzone szkody. Wcześniej udała się uratować Tony'ego Starka i Nebulę. Okazało się, że Thanos zniszczył kamienie nieskończoności, po czym Thor ściął mu głowę. Kapitan Marvel powróciła na Ziemię w 2023 roku, kiedy Avengersi właśnie odnieśli sukces w swojej drugiej próbie odwrócenia pstryknięcia, i pomogła im w walce z Thanosem i jego armią Chitauri oraz Czarnym Zakonem. Ostatecznie połączone siły Kapitan Marvel i wszystkich bohaterów Ziemi zatriumfowały nad siłami Thanosa, chociaż Iron Man poświęcił swoje życie, aby to uczynić. Po pogrzebie Starka Kapitan Marvel wróciła do kosmosu. Biografia Wczesne lata Urodzona w połowie lat 60., Carol Danvers była drugim dzieckiem Josepha Danversa. Dorastając brała udział w licznych sportach fizycznych i zajęciach, które jej ojciec uznawał za nieodpowiednie dla niej, ze względu na płeć. Te doświadczenia doprowadziły do napiętych relacji z ojcem. Danvers rozwinęła również w sobie zdecydowanie i bunt, dzięki czemu mogła iść pewnie przez życie, pracując niestrudzenie, aby udowodnić tym, którzy w nią wątpią, nie mają racji. Przyjmując hasło: „Wyższej, dalej, szybciej”, Danvers nieustannie starała się poprawić siebie i wstawać za każdym razem, kiedy upadała. Siły Powietrzne Danvers dołączyła do Sił Powietrznych Stanów Zjednoczonych wkrótce po ukończeniu osiemnastego roku życia. Tam walczyła z kulturą „Boy's Club” USAF i różnymi wyzwaniami fizycznymi. W tym czasie poznała pilotkę Marię Rambeau i obie kobiety zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Danvers został matką chrzestną córki Rambeau, Moniki, którą nazywała „Porucznik Kłopoty”. Danvers i Rambeau ukończyły szkolenie i zdobyły stopień kapitana. Ponieważ jednak kobiety nie mogły latać w walce w tym momencie w historii Ameryki, Danvers i Rambeau (odpowiednio: „AVENGER” i „PHOTON”) zostały pilotami testowymi dla projektu PEGASUS, wspólnego projektu Sił Powietrznych, TARCZY, oraz NASA, pod kierownictwem naukowca wojskowego dr Wendy Lawson. Lawson doradzała Danvers i pozwalała obserwować swoją pracę nad postępem technologicznym. Carol była zainspirowana pasją Lawson do pracy i chęcią wykorzystania swoich umiejętności do zakończenia wojen. Danvers też dostąpiła też tego zaszczytu, że była jedną z nielicznych osób, które Goose - kot Wendy Lawson - naprawdę lubił. Zabójstwo Mar-Vell Podczas próby nowego silnika w locie, Danvers i Lawson zostały zaatakowane przez Starforce, co spowodowało, że Wendy Lawson (Mar-Vell) zdała sobie sprawę, że Kree przybyli po nią i jej technologię. Poleciła pilotującej Carol, aby uciec przed atakującymi. Danvers przyspieszyła i udało jej się doprowadzić swój samolot za siły Starforce. Przygotowywała się do strzału, ale statek Starforce był w stanie strzelać do nich z tyłu. Danvers nie była w stanie uniknąć wszystkich wybuchów, co spowodowało uszkodzenie samolotu Asis. Procedury wyrzucania zawiodły, wobec czego Danvers i Mar-Vell rozbiły się na niezamieszkanym obszarze i przeżyły, ponieważ Carol była w stanie nieco wyprostować lot samolotu przed katastrofą. Danvers wysiadła z samolotu i pomogła Mar-Vell, zauważając jej niebieską krew. Mar-Vell wyjawiła swoje prawdziwe imię i pozaziemskie pochodzenie, oraz powiedziała, że muszą zniszczyć silnik. Próbowała strzelić do silnika, ale została zdjęta przez Yon-Rogga, który następnie skonfrontował się z Danvers. Yon-Rogg powiedział Danvers, że zranienie jej nie było częścią jego planu, Danvers ze złością stwierdziła, że nadciągają siły ratunkowe i że wkrótce zostanie otoczony. Usłyszawszy to, Yon-Rogg zagroził zabiciem Carol, ale Danvers wycelowała broń w silnik swojego samolotu i strzeliła. To wywołało ogromny wybuch energii Tesseractu, która została pochłonięta przez Danvers, która straciła przytomność. Po wybuchu Minn-Erva zauważyła, że Danvers wciąż się porusza, ale Yon-Rogg odmówił zabicia jej i zamiast tego postanowił zabrać ją na Halę. Wojna Kree i Skrulli „Vers” mieszkała na Hali przez sześć lat, w tym czasie stała się członkiem oddziału Starforce Yon-Rogga. Cały czas jednak się zastanawiała, jakie były prawdziwe okoliczności, w których zdobyła swoje moce. Jej ówczesny przyjaciel i mentor, Yon-Rogg, mówił jej, że ciekawość przeszłości jest słabością, którą powinna przezwyciężyć. Przypomniał jej również, aby mniej polegała na swoich emocjach, a bardziej na swoim umyśle, aby jej moce nie wymknęły się spod kontroli, bo inaczej naraża siebie i innych na niebezpieczeństwo. Yon-Rogg wyjaśnił Vers, kim jest Najwyższa Inteligencja: sztuczna inteligencja, uważana przez Kree za najlepiej poinformowaną istotę we wszechświecie, która ma zdolności sięgać do umysłu swojego rozmówcy, aby znaleźć najlepszy sposób do pomocy. Dodatkowo objawia się każdemu w postaci osoby, którą dana osoba najbardziej podziwia. Vers była ciekawa, kogo widział Yon-Rogg, ale on odmówił, twierdząc, że to święta rzecz, której Kree nie powinno ujawniać. Vers poznała Najwyższą Inteligencję w postaci doktor Lawson, którą rozpoznała jedynie jako kobietę ze swoich koszmarów sennych. Najwyższa Inteligencja użyła tego samego kłamstwa, które powtarzano Danvers przez ostatnie sześć lat - że błogosławieństwem jest nie mieć wspomnień, że Skrullowie są niebezpiecznymi i bezwzględnymi terrorystami, oraz że musi przestrzegać rozkazów i kontrolować swoje emocje podczas jej następnej misji ze Starforce. Zasadzka na Torfa Vers i reszta Starforce otrzymali misję od Yon-Rogga, który wyjaśnił zespołowi, że Skrullowie zaatakowali jedną z planet na granicy Imperium Kree, Torfa i że jeden ze szpiegów Kree, Soh-Larr, został schwytany. Vers i zespołowi powiedziano, że plan miał polegać na zbombardowaniu twierdzy Skrull, podczas gdy Starforce po cichu uratowałoby Soh-Larra. Zespół udał się do Torfy, gdzie wylądowali pod wodą i użyli swoich skafandrów, aby wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Kiedy planowali atak, Vers zasugerowała, że pójdzie sama, ale Yon-Rogg odmówił. Gdy Starforce spotkali niektórych mieszkańców, i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, miejscowi byli w rzeczywistości Skrullami, którzy zaczęli atakować drużynę. Vers i drużyna zostali ostrzeżeni przez Yon-Rogga, że to zasadzka i rozpoczęła się walka. Vers w pewnym momencie oddzieliła się od bitwy i poszła znaleźć Soh-Larra. Znalazłszy go, poinformowała resztę, że jest ranny, ale kiedy się do niego zbliżyła, okazało się, że to Talos, przywódca Skrullów. Zanim Vers zdążyła uciec, została zaatakowana przez Talos, a następnie porwana przez Skrullów i zabrana na pokład flagowca Skrulli. Ucieczka ze statku Skrulli Choć Vers była nieprzytomna, Skrullowie połączyli ją z maszyną sondującą pamięć. Przeszukiwali życie jej jako Carol Danvers, mając nadzieję na znalezienie informacji o Mar-Vell - prawdziwej tożsamości kobiety, którą Danvers kiedyś znała jako dr Lawson. Kiedy przeszli przez jej ledwie przytomny umysł, Vers obserwowała, jak odtwarzany jest dziwny zbiór jej zakopanych wspomnień. Vers obudziła się i uwolniła. Myśląc, że to fałszywe wspomnienia, zażądała, aby wyznali, co jej zrobili. Talos tajemniczo powiedział jej, że te wspomnienia były już jej własnymi. Kiedy szukała wyjścia ze statku, Vers próbowała użyć, ale jej ręce były zakute w kajdanki, co uniemożliwiało rozładowanie energii. Musiała walczyć ze Skrullami za pomocą kajdanek, pokonując ponad dwudziestu najlepszych żołnierzy Talosa w nieuzbrojonej walce. Kiedy statek Skrulli miał zostać zniszczony, Vers przejęła jedną z kosmicznych kapsuł Skrulli, jednak Talos zaraz uszkodził kapsułę, w wyniku czego Vers rozbiła się na skromnej planecie C-53, nazywanej przez jego mieszkańców jako Ziemia. Przybycie na Ziemię Po katastrofalnym lądowaniu w centrum handlowym w Los Angeles, Vers nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że jest na swojej prawdziwej planecie. Zaczęła szukać sposobu na skontaktowanie się ze Starforce, ponieważ jej komunikator został uszkodzony w wyniku wypadku. Vers następnie spytała miejscowego stróża prawa o miejsce, w którym mogłaby znaleźć sprzęt komunikacyjny. Ten wskazał jej budkę telefoniczną, gdzie Vers próbowała skontaktować się z Yon-Roggiem. Vers zmieniła linie budki telefonicznej, łącząc z nią komunikator, dzięki czemu mogła zadzwonić do Yon-Rogga. Poinformowała go o swojej lokalizacji, a także o swojej misji wytropienia Skrulli. Yon-Rogg powiedział jej, że dotrą do jej lokalizacji za dwadzieścia dwie godziny. Po zakończeniu połączenia Vers spotkała agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Nick Fury poszedł ją przesłuchać na temat incydentu, podczas gdy Keller i Phil Coulson rozmawiali z policją. Vers powiedziała Fury'emu, że jest żołnierzem Kree na misji polowania na Skrulli. Powiedziała też Fury'emu, że Skrullowie infiltrują planetę i są gotowi ją przejąć, jednak Fury jej nie uwierzył i powiedział jej, że jest aresztowana. Pościg za Skrullami Skrull, który zaatakował Vers, zaczął uciekać, więc ta ruszyła za nim w pościg. Dotarła na stację kolejową w momencie, gdy odjeżdżał pociąg. Vers biegła wzdłuż peronu i skoczyła, dzięki czemu mogła dostać się do tylnej części pociągu, . Wiedząc, że został zauważony, Skrull zmienił wygląd na starą kobietę, którą widział podczas wsiadania do pociągu. Vers zaczęła przeszukiwać pociąg, sprawdzając pasażerów. Chociaż Skrull zmienił swój wygląd, Vers rozpoznała go w starej kobiecie i ku przerażeniu innych pasażerów, Vers gwałtownie ją uderzyła. Pasażerowie myśleli, że Vers bije niewinną kobietę, dlatego przytrzymali ją, co umożliwiło Skrullowi ucieczkę. Zauważywszy, że Skrull upuścił kryształ, Vers odepchnęła pasażerów i podniósł go, po czym zobaczyła, jak Skrull zmienia kształt i wsiada na pociąg. Wkrótce straciła go z oczu. Wczepiła wtedy kryształ do swojego munduru Starforce, aby uzyskać dostęp do wspomnień, które Skrullowie odkryli po schwytaniu. Po zobaczeniu słów 'Pancho's Bar' poszła do pobliskiej kawiarni komputerowej, aby zlokalizować to miejsce. Po zmaganiu się z technologią, która była znacznie gorsza od tego, do czego była przyzwyczajona, zdobyła mapę i ukradła ubrania i motocykl, aby kontynuować swoją misję uporządkowania swojej przeszłości. Sojusz z Nickiem Fury’m Poszukiwanie przez Vers odpowiedzi doprowadziło ją do miejsca powtarzającego się w jej wspomnieniach, zwanego Pancho's Bar, gdzie dostrzegła zdjęcie myśliwca z symbolem konia. W barze znów spotkała Nicka Fury'ego, który powiedział jej, że spotkał Skrulla, gdy ten podszywał się pod Phila Coulsona i teraz był gotów dowiedzieć się więcej o jej sytuacji. Po wzajemnych testach, aby przekonać się, że nie są Skrullami, świeżo upieczeni sojusznicy postanowili zbadać obiekt, dawną siedzibę Projektu P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Chodź oboje jeszcze w pełni sobie nie ufali, to uznali potrzebę współpracy, aby rozwiązać tajemnicę i chronić planetę. Podczas podróży Vers opowiedziała Fury'emu więcej o sobie i swoim narodzie, rasie „szlachetnych bohaterów-wojowników”. Po przybyciu do bramy bezpieczeństwa Vers dowiedziała się, że Fury nazywał się Nicholas Joseph Fury, ale ten nalegał, by nazywać go tylko jego nazwiskiem. Potem dał jej kaszkiet z logiem T.A.R.C.Z.Y., aby Vers mogła udawać jego partnerkę. Po poproszeniu ochroniarzy o spotkanie z Wendy Lawson, Vers i Fury zostali umieszczeni w biurze ochrony, aby zaczekać. Fury jednak wkrótce zdał sobie sprawę, że zostali zamknięci. Nie był w stanie otworzyć drzwi, dlatego użył kawałka taśmy, aby zdjąć odcisk palca oficera, którego wcześniej spotkali, z jego odznaki T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Szukając pokoju z nagraniami, Vers natknęła się na Goose'a, ale nie pamiętała jej z powodu amnezji. Przeszukując Fury'm zapisy, odkrywają, że Lawson zmarła sześć lat temu wraz z jednym z pilotów testowych. Fury pokazał Vers zapiski zawierające to, co interpretował jako niespójne pismo, które ona zidentyfikowała jako język Kree i zdała sobie sprawę, że Lawson była Kree. Jednak większym zaskoczeniem było to, kiedy znalazła zdjęcie, które wskazywało na to, że to ona sama była tym pilotem testowym, z którym zginęła doktor Lawson. Nie mówiąc Vers, Fury wyszedł, by skontaktować się z T.A.R.C.Z.Ą. przy pomocy swojego pagera. W tym samym czasie Vers kontaktuje się z Yon-Roggiem, aby poinformować go o najnowszych wieściach ze swoimi informacjami. Yon-Rogg wyjaśnił Vers, że prawdziwe imię dr Lawson to Mar-Vell, i że była ona naukowcem Kree pracującym nad nową technologią dla Wojny Kree ze Skrullami. Vers uważa, że Skrullowie musieli przybyć na Ziemię w poszukiwaniu silnika Mar-Vell, albo jego tajemniczego źródła zasilania. Nieoczekiwanie przybyli agenci, aby aresztować Vers. Z pomocą prawdziwego Phila Coulsona, Vers i Fury uciekli z zasadzki i weszli na pokład Quadjet’a. Vers zażądała by „niegodny zaufania” Fury przekazał swój pager. Kobieta pilotowała Quadjet do domu Marii Rambeau, czyli ostatniej osoby, która widziała Lawson i pilota testowego przy życiu. Jak odkryli niedługo potem, Goose się schował i wyruszył razem z nimi. Ponowne spotkanie z rodziną Rambeau Vers i Fury dolecieli do rezydencji Rambeau w Nowym Orleanie w Luizjanie. Maria Rambeau była zszokowana widząc swoją przyjaciółkę, z kolei jej córka, Monica, podbiegła podekscytowana, by uściskać „ciocię Carol”. Vers wyjaśniła Marii i Monice sytuację i pokazała im swoje moce. Monica pokazała niektóre ze starych przedmiotów osobistych Carol, dzięki czemu kobieta powoli zaczęła odzyskiwać wspomnienia ze swojego prawdziwego życia. Odkrywanie prawdy Gdy Monica poszła po starą kurtkę Sił Powietrznych, Vers dowiedziała się, że Talos z powodzeniem ją wyśledził. Uniosła pięść, aby go obezwładnić, ale Talos błagał ją, aby po prostu go posłuchała przez kilka minut, a on w tym czasie ujawni informacje, które chciałaby poznać. Kobieta zgodziła się. Talos przyniósł ze sobą czarną skrzynkę z nagraniem z dnia śmierci Mar-Vell i zniknięcia Danvers. Słuchając, Vers odzyskała pełną pamięć i nie wiedziała, co zrobić, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że Kree okłamywali ją we wszystkim i że została oszukana, by wziąć udział w kampanii ludobójstwa. Rambeau pocieszała przyjaciółkę, mówiąc jej, że Carol Danvers, którą znała, zawsze znajdowała sposób, aby zrobić to, co słuszne. Danvers postanowiła uhonorować pamięć jej mentora, pomagając Skrullom znaleźć Laboratorium Mar-Vell. Przed wyruszeniem na misję, Danvers poprosiła Monikę o pomoc w przeprojektowaniu jej munduru Starforce na kolory czerwony, niebieski i złoty, co było symbolicznym porzuceniem tożsamości Kree. Następnego dnia Danvers, Talos, Fury, Rambeau i Goose wyruszają w podróż Quadjetem na orbitę, podczas gdy Norex pozostał w na Ziemi pod postacią Danvers, aby odwrócić uwagę Yon-Rogga. Po dotarciu do współrzędnych Mar-Vell, znajdują coś, co wyglądało na pustą przestrzeń, ale Danvers użyła urządzenia na nadgarstku, by odszyfrować Laboratorium Mar-Vell. Po wejściu na statek znajdują więcej Skrulli, w tym żonę i córkę Talosa, którzy mieszkali na statku przez ostatnie sześć lat, a także Tesseract, źródło energii, które Mar-Vell odtworzyła, aby stworzyć swoje Światło- Prędkość silnika. Niebawem okazało się, że Yon-Rogg wraz ze Starforce ich zaatakowali i schwytali. Danvers próbowała z nimi walczyć, ale Yon-Rogg aktywował Inhibitor Fotonów, czyniąc ją bezradną. Konfrontacja z najwyższą inteligencją Danvers została następnie połączona z Najwyższą Inteligencją, która nadal próbowała ją okłamywać na temat Skrulli, a także wmawiała jej, że jest słaba i zbyt emocjonalna, ale Danvers zdecydowanie trzymała się prawdy i w końcu odzyskała wspomnienia zupełnie. Odtąd Danvers mogła uwolnić pełnię swoich możliwości i zaufać własnym mocom. Danvers wróciła świadomością do rzeczywistego świata, a korzystając z siły swoich mocy obezwładniła porywaczy i ukradła Tesseract, który dała Fury’emu i Rambeau. Kiedy Fury nie chciał go dotknąć, Goose, wcześniej zidentyfikowany przez Talosa jako Flerken, połknął go w całości. Danvers następnie powiedziała swoim sojusznikom, by uciekali, podczas gdy ona odwróciła uwagę Kree. Bitwa w laboratorium Mar-Vell Podczas gdy jej przyjaciele uciekali, Danvers wpadła na oddział Starforce i walczyła z nimi, udając, że Tesseract był w pojemniku na lunch, który miała ze sobą. W końcu prawda wyszła na jaw i Yon-Rogg ruszył w pogoń za Quadjetem. Danvers w tym czasie odkryła, że posiada zdolność latania. Ostateczne starcie Przybyli podopieczni pod dowództwem Ronana. Danvers ruszyła do akcji i wzbiła się w powietrze, aby powstrzymać nadciągającą falę pocisków balistycznych. Danvers rzuciła się na jeden i zatrzymała go w powietrzu, zanim wrzuciła go z powrotem do zapory, powodując nieszkodliwe wybuchy w powietrzu. Widząc jej imponujące wyczyny, Ronan uciekł. Gdy Ziemia była już bezpieczna, Danvers powróciła na powierzchnię, by stawić czoła Yon-Roggowi. Jej były mentor próbował rzucić jej wyzwanie na pojedynek, ale odpowiedziała uderzeniem w twarz. Podchodząc do niego, Danvers oświadczyła, że nie ma mu nic do udowodnienia. Zaciągnęła go z powrotem do kapsuły, instruując go, by powiedział Najwyższej Inteligencji o jej zamiarze zakończenia wojny Kree ze Skrullami. Ponowne opuszczenie Ziemi Po powrocie do domu Rambeau, aby świętować zwycięstwo nad Kree, Danvers dobrze się bawiła z przyjaciółmi. Nick Fury nazywał ją „Marvel”, kiedy razem zmywali naczynia. Danvers zwróciła mu zmodyfikowany przez siebie pager, mówiąc, żeby ją wezwał w razie nagłego nagłego wypadku. Ona zaś chciała dokończyć to, co zaczęła Mar-Vell. Opuściła Ziemię, aby pomóc Skrullom w znalezieniu nowego domu, aby Kree ich nie znalazła. Własne przygody Wreszcie Carol Danvers położyła kres wojnie Kree ze Skrullami. Pomogła znaleźć Skrullom ich nowe miejsce, a ponadto zajmowała się różnymi konfliktami na wielu planetach. Tymczasem na Ziemi, doświadczenia związane z Carol Danvers doprowadziły Nicka Fury'ego do zrozumienia, że światowy arsenał nie wystarczy, aby obronić świat przed zagrożeniami międzygalaktycznymi, takimi jak Kree. Narodził się pomysł, aby utworzyć grupę Avengers, nazwanej na cześć starego znaku powietrznego Danversa. Takie były początki Mścicieli. Endgame Zwycięstwo Thanosa "Gdzie jest Fury?" - Kaptain Marvel do Avengers Dwadzieścia trzy lata po bitwie w laboratorium Mar-Vell, Danvers nagle otrzymała sygnał alarmowy z pagera, który dała Fury'emu. Carol powróciła na Ziemię, której populacja została zmniejszona o połowę, tak jak w reszcie wszechświata, z powodu Pstryknięcia. Odnalazła lokalizację pagera w obiekcie New Avengers Facility, gdzie Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner i James Rhodes analizowali urządzenie i otrzymywali aktualizacje dotyczące poziomu ofiar spowodowanych przez Thanosa. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, Danvers spotkała Avengers i spytała ich, gdzie znajduje się Fury (który przestał istnieć). Uratowanie Tony’ego Starka Krótko po spotkaniu z Avengers, Danvers wyruszyła w kosmos w poszukiwaniu zaginionych członków drużyny. Dwadzieścia dwa dni po Pstryknięciu znalazła Iron Mana i Nebulę, którzy utknęli w przestrzeni po ich własnym spotkaniu z Thanosem na Tytanie. Pomogła dostać się ich statkowi statek na Ziemię, do bazy Avengers. Tam Danvers ze smutkiem obserwowała, jak projekcja ekranu pokazuje Nicka Fury'ego wśród zabitych przez Pstryknięcie, a także jest świadkiem, jak Stark wściekle rzuca się na swoich towarzyszy, szczególnie Steve'a Rogersa, po czym pada z wyczerpania. Zasadzka na Thanosa Wciąż wściekła na działania Thanosa, Danvers planowała odlecieć następnego dnia rano, by wytropić Tytana i go zabić. Jednak Nebula i Rocket Raccoon wykryli wzrost mocy z Ogrodu, planety emerytalnej Thanosa, co wskazywało na to, że Tytan ponownie użył Kamieni Nieskończoności. Kapitan Marvel zebrała się wraz z resztą zespołu, aby opracować plan odzyskania Kamieni i wykorzystania ich do przywrócenia trylionów ofiar. Wraz ze Steve'em Rogersem, Natashą Romanoff, Thorem, Brucem Bannerem, War Machine, Rocketem i Nebulą, Danvers wyruszyła w kosmos, by znaleźć Thanosa. Po przybyciu do Ogrodu, Danvers ujarzmiła Thanosa z pomocą Rhodes’a i Bannera. Mściciele zaczęli przesłuchiwać Thanosa w sprawie miejsca pobytu Kamieni Nieskończoności. Ku ich przerażeniu, Thanos zniszczył Kamienie Nieskończoności, twierdząc, że już mu nie służą. Kierowany gniewem Thor ściął głowę Tytanowi, po czym Mściciele ze złamanym sercem wrócili na Ziemię. Po Pstryknięciu Nie mogąc nic więcej zdziałać w sprawie Pstryknięcia, Danvers opuściła Ziemię, aby pomóc innym planetom, które przeżywały kryzysy podobne do tych na Ziemi. Do roku 2023, przez cały czas rutynowo informowała Mścicieli o tym, jak mają się sprawy na innych planetach, i wyjaśniła, że ona jest potrzebna gdzie indziej. Bitwa o Ziemię Pstryknięcie zostało pomyślnie odwrócone przez Bruce'a Bannera, po tym, jak Avengers podróżowali w czasie, aby odzyskać wszystkie sześć Kamieni Nieskończoności z przeszłości. Jednak wydarzenia ich udanej podróży w czasie, przypadkowo sprowadzają z alternatywnej osi czasu do teraźniejszości Thanosa, jego statki i żołnierzy. Danvers dołączyła do wielu bohaterów w Bitwie o Ziemię. Podczas bitwy, Danvers zniszczyła siły powietrzne Thanosa, w tym Sanktuarium II. Na polu bitwy uratowała Spider-Mana i przejęła Rękawicę. Wspierana przez różne inne bohaterki, Carol próbowała odesłać Kamienie z powrotem na swoje właściwe miejsca na czas. Jednak Thanos zdołał wyrwać Rękawicę, co spowodowało krótki, ale intensywny pojedynek między nimi. Po tym, jak powstrzymała go przed dwukrotnym włożeniem Rękawicy i nie zareagowała na jego uderzenie głową, Szalony Tytan zmienił taktykę i wyjął Kamień Mocy z Rękawicy, aby wykorzystać jego moc. Bezpośrednie trafienie wyrzuciło Danvers z pola bitwy i chwilowo przechyliła szalę zwycięstwa na korzyść wojsk Tytana. Jednak zaraz potem Danvers ponownie obezwładniła Thanosa, dając tym samym szansę Iron Manowi, by sam porwał Kamienie Nieskończoności. Jednym ruchem palca Stark zniszczył Thanosa i jego armię raz na zawsze, jednak musiał przy tym poświęcić swoje życie. Pogrzeb Tony’ego Starka Carol Danvers była jednym z wielu uczestników pogrzebu Tony'ego Starka po Bitwie o Ziemię, podczas którego na krótko spotkała się z Nickiem Fury'm. Potem z powrotem wyruszyła w kosmos. Osobowość Carol Danvers jest niezwykle upartą i zbuntowaną osobą. Ze względu na to, że całe życie mówiono jej, co ma robić lub jakie są jej granice, ma ona tendencję do lekkomyślnego działania, co często skutkuje wypadkami. Będąc wielokrotnie niedocenianą z powodu bycia kobietą, Danvers nigdy nie rezygnuje z wyzwania. Ma w szczególności bezczelne i nietypowe poczucie humoru. Carol jest jednak bardzo zdeterminowaną osobą i ilekroć denerwuje się, gdy czegoś się jej się nie uda zrobić, to zawsze wstaje i próbuje ponownie. Choć śmiała i dumna, Carol ma serce bohatera i jest lojalnym przyjacielem ludzi, którzy są dla niej najdrożsi. Regularnie walczy o obronie słabszych, a od dwudziestu trzech lat działa jako kosmiczny Dobry Samarytanin, oferując w całym wszechświecie swoją pomoc wszystkim planetom, które potrzebują bohatera. Dzięki czystej sile woli pokonała Najwyższą Inteligencję i była gotowa podjąć się samego Thanosa, by pomścić swoich przyjaciół. Być może ze względu na własne bezczelne zachowanie Carol wydaje się łatwiej nawiązywać kontakt z dziećmi niż większością innych dorosłych, odgrywając rolę honorowej ciotki młodej Moniki Rambeau i szybko nawiązując kontakt z córką Talosa, oraz szesnastoletnim Peterem Parkerem. Po porwaniu przez Kree, by stać się ich żołnierzem, Carol została całkowicie indoktrynowana w naukach Imperium Kree, mocno wierząc, że należy do szlachetnych wojowników, a Skrullowie są plagą zła. Jako „Vers” była wyraźnie bardziej stoicka, z powodu nalegań jej przewodników, że jej emocje ją osłabiają. Mimo że straciła pamięć z powodu Kree, niektóre cechy Carol pozostały, w szczególności jej skłonność do wyprowadzania z siebie swojej impulsywnej natury i niezdolność do porzucenia silnego przekonania. Po odzyskaniu wspomnień, Danvers stała się bardziej przyjazna, choć w poważniejszych sytuacjach powraca do bardziej stoickiego zachowania, ze względu na swoje doświadczenia wojskowe. Kiedy wróciła na Ziemię i całkowicie wyzdrowiała z amnezji, Danvers poczuła zarówno winę za swoje działania przeciwko Skrullom, jak i gniew wobec Kree, wierząc, że musi naprawić zło, które popełniła, i przeciwstawić się swoim ciemiężcom. Mimo wszystko, Carol zachowała pewien szacunek dla Yon-Rogga, ponieważ postanowiła go nie zabijać i zamiast tego odesłała go z powrotem na Halę z ostrzeżeniem, że zamierza ujawnić prawdę o manipulacyjnym imperium Kree. Pewność siebie Danversa została wstrząśnięta po Pstryknięciu i jej arogancja zaczęła ustępować na rzecz desperacji, aby jakoś to naprawić. Zimno lekceważyła ostrzeżenia i uwagi pozostałych bohaterów. Świadoma swojego poziomu mocy w stosunku do innych, Danvers próbowała pracować sama, zamiast integrować się z zespołem. Mimo to uważała, że Ziemia była w dobrych rękach, broniona przez Avengers. Kiedy Pstryknięcie zostało w końcu odwrócone, Danvers pokazała swoją jaśniejszą i bardziej przyjazną stronę. Podczas Bitwy o Ziemię zaufała swoim kolegom z drużyny i otwarcie przyjęła pomoc, gdy jej potrzebowała, nawet od ludzi, których ledwo znała, ponieważ wszyscy byli zjednoczeni w tej samej sprawie. Zdecydowała się zostać na pogrzebie Iron Mana z szacunku dla poległego Avengera. Moce i umiejętności Moce * Fizjologia Hybrydowa/Kosmiczne Ulepszenie: Moc Danversa jest wynikiem pochłonięcia energii Kamienia Przestrzeni, zyskując w ten sposób niemal nieograniczone moce kosmiczne. Kree uznała za konieczne nałożenie inhibitora na Danvers, aby zachować kontrolę nad jej mocami. Po tym, jak została znaleziona przez Yon-Rogga, została zabrana na Halę, Danvers został poddana transfuzji krwi Yon-Rogg, co zasadniczo zmieniło ją w hybrydę Kree-Człowieka. To znacznie poprawiło zdolności fizyczne Danvers, takie jak jej siła, wytrzymałość, szybkość, refleks i zwinność do nadludzkich poziomów. Poziomy te zwiększały się jeszcze bardziej, w przypadku wykorzystania energii kosmicznej. Kree trenowała ją w sztukach walki, które są praktykowała od lat i zaczęła polegać wyłącznie na swoich umiejętnościach walki oraz sile. Wiele lat później Danvers wykazała znacznie większą kontrolę nad swoimi mocami, co uczyniło ją jedną z najpotężniejszych istot we wszechświecie i pozwoliło jej konkurować z istotą tak potężną jak Thanos, ponieważ była w stanie przezwyciężyć Szalonego Tytana, dopóki nie on użył Kamienia Mocy, by ją odepchnąć. * Nadludzka siła: Z powodu krwi Kree przepływającej przez jej żyły, Danvers posiada nadludzką siłę. Dzięki temu była w stanie pokonać wielu ludzi, Skrulli i Kree ze względną łatwością. Nawet zanim całkowicie uwolniła swoje niesamowite kosmiczne moce, była już wystarczająco silna, aby pokonać kilkunastu żołnierzy Skrulli. Jej super siła zazwyczaj pozwala jej wysyłać przeciwników latających w powietrzu za pomocą prostych ciosów i kopnięć. Kiedy ona i Nick Fury uciekali przed agentami T.A.R.C.Z.Y, Danvers była w stanie zgiąć metalowy pręt, aby zapobiec otwarciu drzwi. Jej siła rozciąga się także na jej zdolność do skakania na duże odległości. * Nadludzka wytrzymałość: Gęstość skóry, mięśni i kości Danvers wzrosły z powodu fizjologii wpływającej na jej hybrydę. W takiej sytuacji Danvers ma odporność na tępy uraz, upadki z dużych wysokości, strzały energii Kree i duże wybuchy. Podczas misji na Torfa Danvers została porażona prądem Skrulla i bya tylko chwilowo oszołomiona, zanim całkowicie straciła przytomność. Kiedy Skrull uderzył ją laską prosto w twarz, Danvers po prostu odwrócił się i uderzył dwa razy mocniej. Niesamowita wytrzymałość Danversa pozwoliła jej nawet trzymać Tesseract gołymi rękami bez żadnych obrażeń. * Nadludzka prędkość: Danvers może poruszać się z wielkimi nadludzkimi prędkościami. Była w stanie pokonać kilku Skrullów, w tym Talosa, w walce wręcz i łatwo uniknąć ich dzikich ataków, jednocześnie zadając własne ciosy. Ścigając Skrulla przez miasto Los Angeles, Danvers była w stanie nadążyć za prędkością pociągu, aby w końcu się na niego dostać. Była również w stanie poradzić sobie z byłymi rodakami Starforce w walce, łatwo unikając ich ataków. Była również wystarczająco szybka, aby przechwycić Thanosa, zanim zdążył pstryknąć palcami w Rękawicy ze wszystkimi sześcioma Kamieniami Nieskończoności. Może także latać z prędkością światła. * Nadludzka zwinność: Danvers ma większą zwinność, zręczność, równowagę i koordynację ciała niż zwykły człowiek. Podczas treningu z Yon-Roggiem Danvers mogła wymyślać skomplikowane ruchy i latać przeciwko niemu. Była również w stanie uniknąć wielu ciosów Skrulli i pokonać je w swojej bitwie. Była w stanie z łatwością nadążyć i przewyższyć członkówStarforce, pomimo dużej zręczności w walce pokazanej przez tych drugich. * Nadludzkie odruchy: Danvers może reagować na obiekty poruszające się z dużą prędkością, a także uchylać się przed nią, unikając wielu ciosów Skrulli, a później członkówStarforce ze względną łatwością i prawie bez wysiłku. Podczas lotu potrafiła również uchylić się od wystrzałów okrętu Kree. * Regeneracyjny czynnik leczący: Z powodu krwi Kree przepływającej przez jej żyły, Danvers może zregenerować się z obrażeń znacznie szybciej niż normalny człowiek. Kiedy spadła z dużej odległości przez dach sklepu, szybko wyzdrowiała i nie doznała żadnych obrażeń. Danvers również wyzdrowiała bez żadnych problemów po uderzeniu energią Kamienia Mocy. * Długowieczność: Z powodu jej ulepszeń proces starzenia się Carol został znacznie skrócony. Nawet 23 lata później wciąż jest w świetnej formie. * Manipulacja energią kosmiczną: Po zniszczeniu rdzenia mocy silnika, Danvers została nasycona energią Tesseractu, dając jej różne zdolności kosmiczne. Po pokonaniu Najwyższej Inteligencji, Danvers przejęła kontrolę nad tą mocą bez pomocy Inhibitora Fotonów i stała się w pełni zdolna do wzywania tej energii do woli. Danvers może otoczyć się swoją energią, która emituje się jako świecąca aura. Owa aura otacza ją, co powoduje, że jej ubranie, oczy i włosy świecą promieniście w formie znanej jako Binary. To znacznie zwiększa zdolności fizyczne Danvers, takie jak jej siła i wytrzymałość, a także daje zdolność latania z niesamowitą prędkością, co pozwoliło jej pokonać całe Starforce i zniszczyć pociski balistyczne. Ronan uważał Danvers za broń i przysiągł, że po nią wróci. Ponadto Danvers może również gromadzić energię w dłoniach, aby zwiększyć obrażenia zadawane przez jej ciosy. Carol może również wykorzystać swoją energię w sposób obronny, wykorzystując ją do blokowania ciosów. * Wybuchy fotonów: Danvers może bezpośrednio wysysać swoją kosmiczną energię do gęstych potężnych wybuchów fotonów, wystarczająco silnych, by sproszkować beton i metal lub wysłać przeciwników w powietrze. Podczas treningu Danvers użyła podmuchu, który spowodował, że Yon-Rogg przeleciał na znaczną odległość, nawet gdy nadal była ograniczona przez inhibitor fotonu. Po przezwyciężeniu strachu i zniszczeniu inhibitora fotonów, Danvers była w stanie uwolnić energię jako falę uderzeniową, która była wystarczająco silna, aby natychmiast powalić trzech członków Starforce i dwóch żołnierzy Kree. Użyła również wybuchów fotonów, aby zestrzelić i zniszczyć pancerniki Kree jednym strzałem do tego stopnia, że udało jej się łatwo zniszczyć całą flotę dowodzoną przez Ronana. Była także w stanie bez wysiłku obalić Yon-Rogga jednym strzałem, który wyrzucił go w powietrze. Użyła również podmuchu fotonu przeciwko Thanosowi, dzięki czemu zablokowała jego lewą ręką, ubraną w Rękawicę Nieskończoności. * Manipulacja egzotermiczna: Danvers może gromadzić energię w dłoniach, aby spalać, topić lub przemierzać metale stałe, takie jak stalowe drzwi, sufity lub ściany. Wykorzystała tę zdolność, aby uwolnić się od kajdan, które na nią nałożyli Skrullowie. Demonstrując swoje moce Monice Rambeau, wykorzystała tę zdolność do zagotowania wody w czajniku do herbaty. * Dystrybucja energii: Danvers może wykorzystać swoją energię kosmiczną, aby regulować funkcjonalne użycie zmechanizowanego urządzenia, a także modulować jego produkcję energii. Zwykle jest to kompensowane przez wybuch jej kosmicznych energii, ilekroć wykorzystuje swoje moce do ich pełnego odpływu. Jej energia może również powodować zakłócenia i skoki mocy w pobliskiej technologii, czego przykładem jest to, co spowodowało odblokowanie jej pełnej mocy nie tylko laboratorium Mar-Vell. * Tryb binarny: Danvers jest w stanie wykorzystać moc swojej energii kosmicznej, aby znacznie zwiększyć swoje atrybuty fizyczne, takie jak siła i wytrzymałość, w formie zwanej Binarną. Aby Danvers mogła osiągnąć ten stan, musi wytworzyć olbrzymią ilość energii kosmicznej, aby otoczyć się aurą, która powoduje, że jej włosy i oczy świecą. W tym stanie jej siła i wytrzymałość są zwiększone, szczególnie do tego stopnia, że mogłaby zniszczyć okręt wojenny Kree, lecąc prosto przez niego, a także zatrzymać wybuch rakiety balistycznej Kree na Ziemi, odpychając ją. Wytwarzając wystarczającą ilość energii kosmicznej, Danvers może stać się w zasadzie niewrażliwa i nieoceniona, do tego stopnia, że mogłaby z łatwością zniszczyć Sanktuarium II, bez wysiłku powstrzymując Thanosa. * Samowystarczalność: Po uwolnieniu pełnej mocy kosmicznej, Carol jest w stanie przetrwać w głębinach kosmosu bez żadnego sprzętu do oddychania, unosząc się przed statkiem Skrulli w próżni bez powietrza, a także bez aktywowanego hełmu. * Lot: Otaczając się energią kosmiczną, Danvers może latać, szybować i unosić się w powietrzu bez pomocy z zewnątrz. Potrafi latać z niewiarygodną prędkością, co pozwala jej z łatwością wystartować w atmosferę, a nawet przestrzeń kosmiczną oraz bezpiecznie wylądować na powierzchni planety. Potrafi także manewrować z dużą precyzją w dowolnym kierunku, a także unosić się w jednym miejscu. Kiedy postanowiła pomóc Skrullom znaleźć nowe miejsce do zamieszkania, mogła latać obok statku Skrulli z prędkością światła. Umiejętności * Walka: Trenowana przez sześć lat przez Yon-Rogga, Carol jest świetnie wyszkolonym nieuzbrojonym bojownikiem, a także ekspertem unikalnych sztuk walki Kree. Podczas treningów Danvers walczyła ze swoim mentorem, choć miał przewagę. Jest wystarczająco wykwalifikowana, aby pokonać prawie dwa tuziny żołnierzy Skrulli, gdy była przykuta kajdankami i nie mogła użyć wybuchów fotonów. Podczas pościgu w pociągu, Danvers była w stanie walczyć ze szpiegiem Skrulli na równych warunkach. Później, gdy jej nowa umiejętność manipulowania energią kosmiczną była powiązana ze zdolnościami bojowymi, Danvers była w stanie pokonać innych członków Starforce, w tym Yon-Rogga, z łatwością i bez większego wysiłku. Danvers była również w stanie opanować osłabionego Thanosa. Podczas ostatniej bitwy Danvers była w stanie walczyć z Thanosem, prawie omijając Rękawicę, ale ostatecznie została przez niego pokonana, gdyż Tytan użył Kamienia Mocy. * Akrobacja: Wieloletnie doświadczenie Danvers, szególnie w Siłach Powietrznych uczyniło ją znakomitą akrobatką. Danvers jest również bardzo dobra w szybkim wspinaniu się na wysokie konstrukcje. * Strzelec wyborowy: Danvers jest biegła w posługiwaniu się bronią, ponieważ użyła pistoletu Kree, aby zagrozić Yon-Roggowi, a następnie wystrzeliła pocisk w silnik szybko i celnie. Wygląd Carol Danvers ma jasne włosy, zwykle noszone rozpuszczone, za ramiona. W Endgame długość włosów zmieniła się, na krótkie. Danvers ma mundur, którego używała w swoich misjach w Starforce, i który teraznosi jako Kapitan Marvel. Mundur zawiera urządzenie zdolne do analizy i identyfikacji dowolnego przedmiotu umieszczonego w rękawie. Kolorystykę munduru można również dostosować do preferencji użytkownika za pomocą urządzenia umieszczonego na rękawie, z czego Carol skorzystała, gdy nie czuła się już moralnie komfortowo w kolorach Kree. Pięć lat po Pstryknięciu Danvers ponownie zmieniła kolory kostiumu; zmieniła część klatki piersiowej, naramienników, szyi, rękawiczek i butów na niebieską, a resztę na kolor czerwony. Ponadto dodała nowe akcesoria, takie jak szarfy na pasku. Mundur zawiera również składany hełm, który można dopasować do głowy nosząceg, i który pozostawia niektóre włosy Danvera odsłonięte w irokezie. Hełm może generować własną atmosferę i pozwala użytkownikowi oddychać w próżni kosmicznej, a także pod wodą, gdzie będzie emitować niebieski blask zapewniający światło. Ciekawostki * Danvers jest fanem Guns N 'Roses i Lity Ford. * Kapitan Marvel jest czwartą postacią wszechświata filmowego Marvela, której moc pochodzi od Kamienia Nieskończoności, tak jak Scarlet Witch, Quicksilvera i Visiona. W przeciwieństwie tych trzech, jej pochodzą z Kamienia Przestrzeni, a nie z Kamienia Umysłu. * Postać Kapitan Marvel była w pierwotnym skrypcie 'Avengers: Czas Ultorna', ale twórcy zrezygnowali z wprowadzania bohaterki, bez wcześniejszego przedstawienia jej historii. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Kree Kategoria:Blond włosy Kategoria:Brązowe oczy Kategoria:Postacie(Kapitan Marvel) Kategoria:Postacie(Avengers:Koniec Gry) Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers